poohsadventuresideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny's Adventures of The Elm-Chanted Forest
'''Danny's Adventures of The Elm-Chanted Forest '''is a upcoming Danny's Adventures movie created by CoolZDane coming to Google Drive in near Future. Plot The film story begins in the Elm Chanted forest. Everything was peaceful until dark power started to rampage forcing the frighten beavers to leave the forest expect one. A few days later, an artist called Peter Palette arrived to do some painting, but later takes a nap underneath an enchanted elm tree (Which then suddenly gave him the power to talk to animals) He became friends with J. Edgar Beaver who was the last beaver in the forest and soon met up with Danny, Sawyer, Pudge, Wooley the Mammoth, Tilly Hippo, Cranston Goat, Frances Albacore, T.W. Turtle, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow, his brothers, Papa Q. Bear, Mama Bear, Brother Bear, Sister Bear, Berlioz, Toulouse, Marie, Buzz Lightyear, Mira Nova, Booster Sinclair Munchaper, XR, Zack, Ivy, Bernard and Bianca. J. Edgar leads our heroes to his house unknown that a crow has seen them and went off to let The Cactus King (Emperor Spine) know about this. The Cactus King sends his wizard Thistle to bring back Team Danny and Lightyear and the painter or he will destroy the forest and turn it into a dessert. Once in the forest Thistle met A large friendly bear called Buddy who agreed to help him, but failed and became friends with Peter and Team Danny and Lightyear (who then befriends with Fifi Fox and the three young hedgehogs called Do, Ray and Mee), while Thistle wonder what to do now. Meanwhile back at the castle, The Cactus King thinks that Thistle was hiding from him and did not return with the others, so he have decided to get rid of the forest once and for all. However his Spinetinglers won’t be enough so he tricks Fire Bug into to burn down the forest, but soon Peter use his magic brush to create rain washing all the fire out. Once apologize from Fire Bug, Peter and Team Danny and Lightyear decided to keep their eyes on Emperor Spine more closely in the future. While repairing the cottage. Meanwhile on the other side of the forest where a swamp full of frogs and water lived King Neptune who was furious to found that all his waterways were full of slime and garbage. But soon falls asleep. But was soon wake up by Emperor Spine who tried to make him flood the forest and drown the artist, Pooh and their friends. However King Neptune found out that it was Emperor Spine who had polluted his lakes and rivers. Using his magical barrel, Neptune wash the Cactus King and his Spinetinglers away, but ended up flooding the entire forest force Peter, Team Danny and Lightyear and the animals stranded on the cottage, but Thomas was left on the ground while the water was rising up. Peter uses his brush once again, but for some reason it was nearly out of power. Peter manages to get the magic into the sky breaking the clouds away so the sun can dry away the floods. Our heroes celebrates their victory, But Emperor Spine still has tricks on his sleeve and now was the time to call on Darla Dimple, Ralpfus Ralph Weasel MacGreed, Percival C. Mcleach, Warp Darkmatter and Carmen Sandeigo. Later that night Peter and Team Danny and Lightyear soon met Baron Burr who told our heroes that Peter’s power will end by sun rise meaning that Peter will no longer communicate with the animals. So They must seek Thistle who knows why the Cactus King . Thistle told them about the riddle that Baron Burr told the Emperor Spine “No man may rule of cactus caint, until the forest runs with paint. But when it comes that dreaded hour, the hopes of the cactus caint will flower”. Timothy asks Thistle has the Cactus king has flowers on his body. They soon found that Spine is unhappy because he's never been able to fulfill his nature and blossom. Thistle teams up with them to create a magic potion. But Thistle along with Team Danny and Lightyear got captured by the Spinetinglers and taken back to the castle while Peter fall down a hole that leads the world of mushrooms. Once back at the castle Team Danny and Lightyer are in shock to see Darla, Ralph MacGreed McLeach, his pet lizard Joanna, Warp Darkmatter and Carmen Sandeigo. Spine and the Villains reveal their plans to our heroes that they have created a huge machine call the Spine Roller which they let it loose at sunrise tomorrow the same time as Peter will lose his powers. Team Danny and Lightyear were soon locked up ready to be slice and diced, but was soon rescue by J. Edgar, While Buddy rescue Peter from the Mushrooms. Once created a potion, Thistle and Team Danny and Lightyear explained that the villains is going to release a spine roller at sunrise and Peter told the animals that his Power will come to an end at dawn. Working together, Our heroes and the animals got rid of the gods while Peter, J Edger, Buddy and Team Danny and Lightyer got into the castle. Spine was asleep. But the Spinetinglers and the villains have blocked our heroes’ way. J Edgar and Buddy battled the Spinetingelers as Peter sneak towards the sleepy Cactus King with the potion, While Team Danny and Lightyer battle against the villains. Buzz throws discs at McLeach. Mira shoots her laser at Joanna. Booster and XR shot their guns at Ralph and MacGreed. The Sun was now rising and emperor Spine woke up to see Peter right on top of him, But Peter manage to get him drink the postion due Spine’s mouth was accidently left open. All of the sudden The cactus King turned into a nice flowery king with flowers blooming all around him and also turned his whole cactus kingdom into flowery kingdom while the spine roller tunred into a fairest wheel. Darla got very angry by making Team Danny and Lightyear pay for ending the cactus rule, Timothy tells Pudge to do his thing, A trap door opens Darla falls into the pit screaming. And Carmen and Warp flee. Our Heroes and the animals now celebrate as the Flowery King announce the beavers will now return to the forest. But it was time for Peter to return to the village now his mission was done and Team Danny and Lightyear go on their next adventure. But they will never forget their Time and again with Peter, Thistle and the animals. Trivia Category:Movies Category:Danny's Adventures Series Category:CoolZDane Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-Drama Films